Harry's Recovery
by SapphireQueen518
Summary: based on ultimate spiderman season 4 when Harry wakes up out of a coma and a series of significant events happen to Harry and his family
1. Beginning

**Hi this is my first time Writting a fan fiction, although I have read many before, this is based on ultimate spiderman season four, where Harry Osborn was stuck inside of anti-venom, and put in a deep coma where he may not come out of it alive! I may have added my own character "Elizabeth Osborn" she is a couple of years younger than Harry , If you can please review, all feedback is good because it helps me improve my Writting, Sorry if it's bad...**

This _is all my fault, I'm the one who let Harry come on the mission._ The words kept playing over and over in Peter's mind "I'm so sorry Harry, I'm gonna find a way to fix this' Peter said out aloud. He felt broken, with his best friends in a coma 'I hope Flash and Harry are OK' he thought. "Peter dinners ready" Aunt May yelled from down stairs, Peter made his way down stairs and sat at the dinner table, "Peter dear, are you alright?".. "Yeah aunt may... I guess so, I just feel uneasy because of what happened to Harry and Flash" peter explained. "Oh don't beat yourself up dear, it was Harry's choice to go on the mission not yours, don't beat yourself up Peter." That night after dinner, Peter started to think about Elizabeth Osborn and how it might effect her. After all, she was only fourteen.

 _That night at the Osborn penthouse_

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Norman asked his daughter. "Yeah dad just fine... I don't really feel like eating _tonight_ I think I might head up to my room and lye down" Liz replied. She got up from the long table and exited the room, she started to think about her brother and how he might not wake from that life taking sleep. _'Harry please be okay, please come back. I really miss you, please awaken from that coma, I just miss you annoying me, I miss having an older brother'_ Elizabeth felt tears burst out of her eyes, she wanted to make sure that octopus suffered for what he had done to her brother. She wanted to make sure he would pay for making her father turn into a monster. "Otto Octavius you are going to pay for making my life miserable" she screamed. She finally lyed down and she fell asleep.

 _a couple of hours later.. Still at the Osborn penthouse_

Elizabeth woke from her sleep and got dressed into jeans and a shirt and wandered down stairs, she heard voices so she rushed up stairs to get her baseball bat, she walked slowly down the stairs trying not to make any noise. She heard familiar voices coming from the kitchen. Elizabeth had the bat in a firm position in her hands, she turned the corner to find her father in his iron patriot suit with spiderman standing direct opposite him, they were fighting. " You will pay for what you did to my son spiderman" the iron patriot yelled. Elizabeth stood in the doorway looking angry and confused at the same time, Spiderman was about to say say something back when he saw her, " well what spiderman" Norman said, " maybe we shouldn't fight in front of her" spiderman said pointing at Elizabeth. "It's rude to point you know!" Elizabeth said shooting a smirke at Peter.

"Lizzy go upstairs now!" Her father demanded " I...I just wanted a drink and I heard voices so I grabbed my baseball bat" She replied

"Maybe I should just go" spiderman said.. "Maybe you should go" Norman replied with a sharp voice. spiderman left through the window. Norman turned to his unsettled daughter " back to bed please Liz" her father said. Elizabeth left.

 _the next day at the SHIELD triskellion_

Peter stared into the healing tube where his best bud lyed uncontious, 'I'll get you out of there Harry... I promise' Peter whispered to the glass tube before leaving the room.

A _little while later_

Norman stood near the tube with Elizabeth beside him. Norman walked away to talk to Dr. Connors about Harry's condition. Elizabeth walked over to the tube where her brother lyed, she looked at the ground and out of the corner of her eyes she saw something move, she looked up where she saw her brother open his eyes. "OH MY GOD, HARRY YOUR...YOUR ALIVE!" She screamed, Liz fainted, Norman rushed over to pick his daughter off of the ground where he saw that his son was awake "Harry.. You are alive" Norman couldn't believe his own eyes. His son was alive..


	2. Waking up

**okay so In the. First chapter I was really meant to say that, Elizabeth Osborn is the daughter of Norman and Emily Osborn, although she is about two years younger than Harry, she is also a character I made up myself, I wish stan-lee had made Harry a twin in the origins! But please enjoy chapter two and also this chapter may start out from Harry's perspective of things.**

S.h.i.e.l.d _Trieskellion_

I awaken to a familiar person screaming "HARRY YOUR AWAKE", when I open my eyes it is exactly whom I thought it was, my little annoying sister Liz. She faints, which is no surprise since she basically faints at anything that freak's or suprises her. My vision is a bit blurred at first so I at least try to blink. When my vision was a bit clearer I saw my father walking towards my sister, but he spots me and basically freaks out. I want to move my hand but, my muscles won't let me. I wonder why everyone is astonished and amazed that I woke up, I just hope that nothing went wrong, My eyes fall heavy on me and I fall asleep.

Oscorp _tower (Liz)_

I cannot believe that my. Brother is awake and alive!, and I can't believe I fainted. Then I realise that I'm at home and in my room, on the floor. Wait... I wonder how I got on the floor? Quickly getting back to reality I get changed into something comfortable,: T-shirt, shorts, black and white baseball jumper and some converses. I struggle to open my bedroom door. But with a little force I manage to get it open. (Yay me!) As I make my way down the long winding corridor, I make a, left near my dad's office and a few rights untill I find myself standing outside of Harry's room, I wonder if I should knock or just walk straight in. But I think I might let him rest. I find my way back to dad's office where I can hear him on his phone a usual, but insead of standing there I ring my best friend,: Imogen Stark (tony Starks daughter) I tell Imogen to meet me at Times Square, I make sure to be quite so dad doesn't hear me then I dart for the exit.

 _Harry_

I wake up with the worst craving for food, so I just decide to go to the kitchen to see if there is anything to ease my hunger, I get dressed and Make my way down stairs, the house is way quitter then I remember. So I just figure that Elizabeth is hanging out with her friends and dad is probably at work. As I walk into the kitchen I see someone standing behind the open refrigerator door. "Um hello...who's there" I say. The door shuts with revealing my father behind it. "HARRY" he says pulling me into a tight hug almost breaking my ribs. "Dad... Dad I can't breathe" I just manage to say without my lungs bursting like balloons. He slowly lets go of me making sure he still has a grip of me, I don't want to be rude and stuff so I ask him "dad I Want to know what happened to me and why Elizabeth fainted after she saw me!" My father manages to tell me everything, like how I was trapped inside of the symbiote and how I was put into a coma and stuff. Just after he finishes telling me, he receives a call from his work. He excuses himself and leaves. Great I'm all alone.

 _later that night (still at the penthouse)_

I manage to come home from time square just before dar, so dad doesn't have a reason to lecture me. When I walk in to the lounge room, I see my brother. At first he frightened me then I reliezed it was him. I gave him a massive hug and asked him how he was. He just told me he was fine and that he was very tired. That night while I was lying in my bed I was wondering how nice it was to have my brother back.


	3. Troubled girl

_the Osborn penthouse_

 _Elizabeth_

I knock on my brothers door, "get up Harry" I say. "Why would I wanna do that it's Saturday, and if I recall that I have Saturday set aside for sleep." Harry manages to say. "Well Harry it's actually Monday" I replie. Then he asks me "why aren't you at school?". "Because I'm not, Cmon get up we have stuff to do places to be people to meet." I snap at him. So I just open his door, "get up Harold" I say. He manages to get up, "Liz do not call me Harold, call me my actual name: Harry" he says as he walks into his bathroom, which is my que to leave. I exit his room and grab my instax camera that I put out in the hallway. As I walk downstairs I'm greeted by dad, which takes my by surprise because he is not on his phone, he is just reading the newspaper. So I tried to sneak past him without asking all of the obvious questions. But he spots me "morning dad" is all I can really say right now, "morning Elizabeth, why aren't you at school?" He asks me while still reading the paper. "It's summer" I say. As if right on que Harry walks downstairs, "cmon lets go, I've got people waiting" I say enthusiastically. He walked towards the door, but dad stopped us straight in our tracks "where do u think you are going?" My dad asked. I didn't replie ether, "Run" Harry whispers in my ear. 3..2..1 and we bolt for the door, I push the button for the elevator and press lobby. When we exit the elevator I say to my brother, "do you think that was a good idea?" I ask. I ring Imogen and I tell her to meet us on 26th avenue near a coffee shop. A few minuets of walking later and I find her. In her hand she holds a purple backpack for me and a blue on for Harry. "What's this for ?" He asks like Its something dangerous. Instead we all go into an ally and Imogen tells what to do and 5 minuets later Harry is in his patriotier armour and I'm in my armour, I haven't figured out a name yet. But I will. I hug my best friend and fly into the sky, Harry follows me "I hope dad does not see us or we are dead!" I say to him. But all he manages to say Is "oh crap, isn't that dad" he says. "Harry you get back to the ground so it looks like I'm alone" I say through the com-link. He flys back towards the ground but dad sees me and flys over to me. But I fly away but just as I was about to take off he grabs my leg. "Hi dad" I manage to say without flying off. But he doesn't look to happy. "What do you think you are doing flying around New York like this?" He snaps at me "I..I was testing my armour to see if it still worked, but why is it a big deal you fly around New York, Manhattan and queens in your armour! All of the time!" I was so angry. "Look i will take my armour off and I will go get Harry" I said so I hovered down but I didn't power down. I just put the armour away in the bag that it turned into. Dad swooped me up. At first I did not know what hit me, it was terrifying dad dropped me off at home so I decided to go and sleep.


	4. Who doesn't love a squid?

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't written the next chapter in so long because I was over-seas holidaying for awhile and I had to adjust to all the different time zones, so i didn't get a chance to write at all. Ok my mind is just a big blur. so sorry if this one is bad because it was kinda rushed. Enjoy :)**

 _Disclaimer: Don't own a thing accept for Elizabeth and Imogen_

 _Harry:_

After I saw my dad scoop my sister up, I said thanks to Imogen for making some modifications to the patriotier armour, and then I decided to take a walk through the streets of New York to clear my head, It has been so long since i walked in the concrete jungle because i almost lost my bearings three times. When it was just on dark I walked home. When I finally walked home, dad had this worried look on his face, like he always does if Elizabeth or I are ever home late. "Hey dad" I casually said as I made my way to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. My father followed me into the kitchen, "Hey dad, is that all you say! Harry where were you?, you had me worried sick, I called you three times with no answer, you had me so worried, i was thinking the worst! I was actually about to put on the Iron Patriot armour and go look for you myself' he says. "Ok dad, i'm sorry, i should of called and told you i was going to out late, i will try not to forget to call you again" is all i could manage to reply, the hunger in my stomach was taking over my thoughts and it was making it very hard to think. Then dad's worried look disappeared as he pulled me into a tight hug.

 _Elizabeth:_

I woke up so tired, even though i slept for about 4 to 5 hours, i was so tired it felt like i hadn't slept in days! so i made my way to the lounge room, and sat on the couch, i think i must of dosed off because i was awakened by a loud bang. I jumped off the couch 'I hope it isn't who it think it is' i thought to myself as i walked towards the window near my grand piano, i didn't really see anything but as i came closer to the kitchen, it was exactly who i hoped it wouldn't be staining on the shards of broken glass. "Doc Ock" i whispered to myself. Harry and my dad were in the kitchen about 6 meters away from ock (yeah yeah i know rich people always have big kitchens,big deal) and the crazy lunatic must of spotted me, "Miss Osborn how nice of you to join us" he replied very creeplily like he always does. So i trusted my instincts and sprinted down the hall but he signalled his ugly goons to go after me and the next thing i know, I'm blacked out.

 **to be continued...**


End file.
